This invention is related to fixtures for supporting a strobe light or flash light attachment on a camera, and more particularly to such a fixture which attaches to the bottom of the camera and forms a handle for the user to support the camera in a shooting position. The handle is formed of a pair of cooperating elements for moving the strobe light between a pair of positions, depending upon the position of the camera shot being made.
Some strobe lights are mounted directly on a camera, however, to avoid the light from producing what is known as "red eye" in some portrait shots, it is desirable to off-set the strobe light or flash bulb attachment from its usual position. This is usually achieved by some sort of bracket attached to the camera to support the strobe light. Usually such attachments or fixtures are relatively complicated, bulky, and difficult to adjust.